Killer Spiner
The Killer Spiner is a Crab / Spinosaurus type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. This Zoid is unique to the Zoids: Fuzors anime and is a combination of the Killer Dome and Dark Spiner. Overview The Killer Spiner is essentially a Dark Spiner with a Killer Dome mounted onto its back. This gives it greater sensor power, as well as enhanced, omnidirectional firepower. This comes at a cost, as the Zoid is slower than the original Dark Spiner, and disables the use of the Dark Spiner's jamming systems. It is noteworthy for being a Fuzor that does not utilise any BLOX Zoids. Battle Story Appearances Media Appearances Fuzors The sole appearance of the Killer Spiner in an anime is the Zoids: Fuzors series. Piloted by the Dark Assassins team (Malloy and Rattle), it was first used in ''Zoids: Fuzors'' Episode 1, though it would not actually be seen in combat until the next episode. In this debut, it quickly annihilated Rastani's Black Impact team, which comprised of three Blade Ligers. It is explained that this Zoid had an order of magnitude more powerful the sum total of the individual Killer Dome and Dark Spiner Zoids. This Zoid, the first Fuzor seen in the series, would be pitted up against Mach Storm in episode 2. Despite researching, Mach Storm could find very little information on the Zoid, or the Fuzor system it employed. They used all five of their Zoids to try and defeat the lone Killer Spiner, but were totally overwhelmed, and only managed a draw when the Zoid's time limit was reached, which caused it to spontaneously self-destruct before a winner could be declared. It would later be seen performing training drills, but would be effortlessly dispatched by the Sabre Tiger Holotech Custom. The Killer Spiner would not be seen from then on (and its components would be, it is unclear if these were the same Zoids). In addition to the weapons listed on the model (seen in the table at the top of the page), the Killer Spiner in the anime also had the ability to project a powerful dome-shaped Energy Shield and launch the Killer Dome's claws to attack its enemies at a range (similar to what the Geno Saurer would do in Chaotic Century). Due to the animation being changed between the English and Japanese versions, the Killer Spiner mounts the Dark Spiner's shoulder's cannons in the English version (as seen in the picture of the anime model above) but lacks them in the Japanese version (as seen in the picture of the model kit version below). The Killer Spiner also has two different fusing sequences - the original one was seen in both episodes 2 and 7 of the English version. The Japanese version gave it a new fusing sequence in episode 2, but in episode 7 used the same one as the English version. Video Games The Killer Spiner is seen in the Zoids Saga series, first appearing in Saga 2 and its english counterpart Zoids:Legacy. Models Fuzors The 2004 Fuzors line saw the release of the Killer Spiner kit, which was simply the Dark Spiner and Killer Dome kits bundled together. The only difference was a differently coloured pilot figure and a different sticker sheet. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Spinosaur-Type Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Aquatic Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids